A touch of Tag
by ronbergndy
Summary: What if naruto grew up a bit calmer, smarter, and had a stronger connection to the Hokage? Oh and also learned how to put exsplosive tags on by hand from the forbidden scroll. then once graduating is the assistant under the hokage with his own team. M for later language, gore, and maybe lemom haven't decided yet so i put M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"Someone talking"

'Someone thinking'

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

* * *

Naruto grew up a lonely life with everyone ether ignoring him or looking at him with clear hatred. Except for one the old man Hokage, Sarutobi, he was the only person to ever be nice to him and treated him like family. They would even talk to each other with clear disrespect that only family can do. Naruto soon began to stride to be just like sarutobi and even take his job from him, it started with cloths, Naruto wore the old fashion black shinobi battle cloths that sarutobi use to wear. Then Naruto strode to be the best shinobi of his generation being up there with the uchiha, even if all his teachers failed him anyways, all his classmates ignored him thinking he was a loser because of it. But that was fine with Naruto all he cared about was Sarutobi and his opinion, plus he would show them one day. There was only one problem that really frustrated Naruto, he couldn't make a clone he tried everything but just couldn't and failed his test because of it only for a new test to present itself. This is where our story begins.

* * *

Naruto looked around the clearing as he began to unravel the scroll he had just taken form the Hokage's office for the secret test that Iruka and Mizuki told him about after failing him in the normal test. Skimming through the scroll he just opened he rubbed his chin pondering.

"Let's see, I'm bad at clones so I don't think shadow clone jutsu would be a good idea" he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Suddenly he snapped his fingers

"that's it Baku Fuin no jutsu (explode seal jutsu)" he read through the description where it described to him how by learning the technique one could put an explosive tag on by hand imprinting it on whatever he touches "This is so cool and useful why don't they teach this to us" then he read the reason for it being in the scroll "Warning if performed wrong may explode on initial planting… Oh that's why we haven't learned this, one wrong step and boom" then he got serious "But if I can't even do this how would I ever become hokage, Plus Iruka and Mizuki are counting on me why would they give me this test if they didn't believe in me"

With a face full of determination he went over the hand seals required for the jutsu. Sighing loudly he closed his eyes to relax himself and prepared to use it. His eyes snapped open and sprinted at a nearby tree running through the hand seals. 'What is this, it's like my body knows what to do without being told to do it' his hand slapped against the tree with an audible clap and he slowly took his hand away to see if it had worked.

"Yes first try" he smiled looking at his hands 'why was that so easy, I've been trying to do the clone jutsu forever but I get this so much easier' thinking back on it he noticed something 'now that I think about it this isn't a ninjutsu it's a fuinjutsu maybe I'm just hopeless with ninjutsu, but with how easy it was to perform a fuinjutsu I should probably try to learn more of it'.

He looked back at the tree and saw the seal plain as day stamped on the tree bark. Making the ram seal it blew up with a furry of hot wind blowing past him putting a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw the tree begin to topple over. 'let me try this a couple more times to make sure I can do it consistently, it would just be embarrassing if I tried to show I could do it and it blew up in my face' after doing it a couple of more times he kept getting more satisfied with how easy it was to perform then his smirk turned into a frown 'what if this is too easy for it to count for the test and I won't pass' he looked at the scroll and unraveled it again.

'well I'll just have to learn another jutsu to prove I'm more than worthy of being a genin' then he saw shrunken kage bunshin jutsu 'ugh another clone jutsu' but he raised his head with determination 'no I can do this it's not on a person so maybe it'll be easier' he took out a kunai and threw it going through the hand signs but nothing happened and it hit the tree with a soft thunk.

"*sigh* I should have known it wouldn't be easy but I won't stop" and he continued to work on it for the next hour being able to make a maximum of 5 kunai at once.

He was preparing for another go when two soft thuds indicated people landing in the clearing. Turning his head he saw Iruka and Mizuki standing there viciously smiling down on him.

He smiled back and turned to greet them but then he noticed Mizuki start to take off his fuma shrunken.

"W-what's this about sensei, is this another part of the test?" but Mizuki snapped back with the sneer on his face growing bigger "no you idiot we tricked you, there is no secret test, we used you to get the scroll" Naruto hugged the scroll closer to him "W-why would you do something like that, what did I ever do to you" he said his anger growing.

Mizuki and Iruka simply smirked "Isn't it obvious" Iruka said as Mizuki and him shared a glance

"Your very existence disgusts us"

Some tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes but he rubbed them away and yelled back "WHY I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME" and they snarled

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE KYUUBI" Mizuki yelled "the forth couldn't kill it so he sealed it in a baby YOU NARUTO, meaning you're the kyuubi so were going to do what thousands others didn't have the balls to do" his demented smile threatened to split his face "kill the kyuubi"

Naruto froze at that thinking about everything that had just been said 'I-I'm the k-kyuubi, how is that possible' he shook his head 'no I know who I am' he looked up at the two chunin approaching him slowly and he began in a whisper "if you think I'm just going to let you kill be your wrong" his eyes meeting theirs in an unmatched blazing inferno

"I'm no kyuubi IM NARUTO UZUMAKI BITCH" and he threw a kunai at them going through hand seals.

"BELIEVE IT"

they took out their own kunai to block but spontaneously the one kunai split into hundreds all speeding towards them making them freeze in surprise Mizuki recovered fast enough to dodge most of them only being hit by two in his leg as he hid behind a tree. Iruka wasn't as Fortinet as he recovered to late and attempted to dive out of the way only to be hit by dozens in the limbs and back successfully avoiding anything fatal but there was no way he was moving for a while.

Naruto took his chance and made a run towards Mizuki only to be kicked in the stomach by Mizuki's good leg. He took that opportunity to touch his hand to Mizuki's upper thigh before he went tumbling back away from him. "Did you honestly believe that would be all it take to take me out" Mizuki laughed "I'm leagues ahead of you, you don't have a chance now that I know you can use shrunken kage bunshin jutsu".

Naruto smirked as he made a ram seal causing Mizuki to look down and see an explosive tag imprinted on him beginning to ignite he tried to rub it off but it was too late and it blew up sending him flying over next to Iruka. Naruto slowly approached the charred, breathing heavily, Mizuki and the immobilized Iruka. Iruka looked at him with horror in his eye's "what are you, you were never this good" he said as Naruto began going through hand seals putting explosives all over them "IT WAS YOUR DESTINY TO BE A LOOSER AND DIE HERE TODAY" Iruka finished as he helplessly watched Naruto walk away from them.

Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder

"Times change"

He then made the ram seal and an enormous explosion rocketed into the sky. Naruto bent secured the scroll around his back and began to walk towards the village only to be surrounded by AMBU. "Uzumaki Naruto, follow us" he had a feeling there wasn't any other option and began to follow them as they led him back to the hokage.

* * *

Naruto kneeled in front of the Hokage, an old man with a stare that could split a rock in two, with his hands out offering the scroll "I'm very sorry Hokage-sama it won't happen again" Naruto said with his head bowed making sure he didn't make eye contact, he wasn't sure if after everything he could take a disappointed look on the old man face who he considered a grandfather.

Then the Hokage said in a flat voice to stand up and Naruto did so slowly making eye contact with the man but he couldn't tell anything from the look he was being given "they told you didn't they" Naruto flinched at that and responded in a whisper "you mean about the kyuubi" and they just stared at each other for a while then Sarutobi's eyes got soft and he said "I just want you to know that you've always been just Naruto to me, and nothing's going to change that" Naruto's head was tilted down causing his hair to cover his eye's. Then a stream of tears started coming down his face and he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Old man"

And thy looked at each other for a while with smiles on their faces then Sarutobi reached in to a drawer and pulled out a head band. "Naruto this was my headband from when I first became a genin, I want you to have it because I believe you deserve it. Congratulations Naruto" Naruto's smile was threating to break his face in two and he caught it and wrapped it around his arm inspecting how cool it was. Then sarutobi abruptly put on an angry face "now get out of here you stupid idiot, do you have any idea how late it is I need my sleep you know" he said clearly joking around with him "whatever you old bastard, I know you do need your beauty sleep." he said as he wiped away the tears, smile still on his face as he left the office leaving Sarutobi smirking behind him.

* * *

**AND CUT**

**I hope you like the first chapter of A touch of tag, next chapter will probably come out by next weekend MAYBE SOONER!**

**I decided to make Iruka in on it because Naruto didn't act like a class clown so he doesn't sympathies with him and I'm sort a just pushing that farther than it would probably be BUT what's done is done. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys im having laptop trouble and had to send it in to be fixed, the next chapter is already done on it so when i get it back in about a week ill upload right away and from then on ill make sure to upload a chaper every week 


End file.
